Introdutions: Sisters
by Skye1456
Summary: Why is there just Arcee and Airachnid? Where are the other female Cybertronians? Well, when a stray Cybertronian signal is detected on Earth, the Autobots are met by some old comrades. Rating for a bit of violence, and I'm overly cautious.
1. Girl's Day

**AU to my AU of Season 3. Again, it was way too short to be properly enjoyed.**

* * *

><p>It was a pretty average, and boring day at Hanger E.<p>

The hunt for the Predacon bones had been put on hold since the destruction of Shockwave's cloning lab. Ultra Magnus was up and about, his hand now turned claw still recovering. He and Wheeljack had been on better terms ever since then.

At the moment, the three human children were in the midst of an all around the base remote car race. Their Autobot counterparts watching and cheering them on. Even Ultra Magnus was watching. Ratchet was at his console working on the Synth-En formula, while Optimus was somewhere else on site.

"Let's go Miko!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Go Jack go!" Arcee shouted.

**" Cmon Raf!" **Bumblebee beeped.

"How is it that Raf is the best one at this?" Jack groaned.

"I've been practicing!" Raf replied happily. His yellow toy car easily passed both Jack and Miko's as they made a U-Turn.

"Rrr! No way! Not this time!" Miko exclaimed as she 'drove' her car up next to Raf's. Then she had it hit the side of Raf's car, sending it spinning it in the opposite direction. Miko's car was the first one back.

"Hooah!" She shouted.

"Ah! That wasn't fair!" Raf shouted.

"Relax Raf. I won, so what? You'll just have to work towards getting your streak back." Miko boasted. "But until then...I Win!"

"Whatever." Jack said.

**"Hey, what about a gaming championship! " **Bumblebee suggested.

"Last one standing wins?" Raf said. "Sure, why not?"

"Cool! I'll win that too! Just wait and see! Today is the girl's day guys!" Miko shouted.

"Whatever you say kid." Wheeljack said with a smirk.

"Heh. I actually wouldn't mind seeing that." Arcee said quietly.

"Yeah! Exactly! You see guys! Even Arcee is on my side!" Miko yelled. Everyone turned to Arcee.

"What?" Arcee challenged.

"Eh, nothin'. Relax, we're just teasing you." Wheeljack said.

"Hmm. Hey, aren't there any other girl Cybertronians?" Miko asked.

"Actually yeah. I've kinda been wondering that too Arcee. There's gotta more female Cybertronians right. I mean, you and Airachnid can't be the only ones." Jack said.

Arcee looked at the kids for a second, then smiled and answered "Of course there are more. There just aren't that many."

"Yeah, and even less femme warriors." Smokescreen added.

"What are you saying?" Arcee demanded.

"Heh, uh, nothing." Smokescreen replied quickly.

"There were-no, are- other femme warriors. On both sides of the war." Arcee continued. She smiled into the air.

"Of course...there are some more famous than others." She said.

"Hey. You're talking about the Sisters Unit aren't you." Bulkhead said.

"What's the "Sisters Unit"?" Raf asked.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a bad place to end the chapter I know. But don't worry, the next chapter will be out today, I just didn't want this first chapter to be too long.<strong>

**Ive decided to make the story Introductions: Levana a stand alone story. Mostly because this story and the ones I write in the future are probably better off without her. Meaning, they would make more sense.**

**Until the next chapter comes out, go ahead and guess who was a part of the Sisters Unit! And guess who's gonna be in the story!**

**Okay, I'm done!**


	2. The Sisters Unit

"They were a small elite Autobot stealth team, comprised of all female Autobots." Ultra Magnus explained. "They were given the most important and dangerous infiltration and espionage missions."

"They were kinda like the Wreckers that way. They took the missions no one else would. In that field anyway." Wheeljack added.

"Were you are part of that team Arcee?" Jack asked.

"Yes actually. Although, it was a brief time." Arcee answered.

"Who were the other girls on the team?" Miko wondered.

"Well, there was-"

"Firestorm!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Everyone looked at him.

"What? I met her. She was the explosions expert of the team. Right?" Bulkhead explained. "You met her too. Remember Wheeljack?"

"Oh yeah! That was right before she joined the Sisters, right? We were comparing bomb knowledge. Smart kid that Firestorm." Wheeljack replied.

Arcee nodded in agreement. She closed her optics momentarily, as she remembered a petite orange and yellow femme. Her arms and legs were painted with flame designs. Her bright blue optics were full of kindness and warmth. She held a small grenade in her right servo.

_"C'mon Arcee! I can make that 'Con base come crumbling down! Watch me!"_

"Hey Arcee!" Jack called. "Who else was on the team?"

"Hmm. Well there was also Moonracer." Arcee replied.

"What was she like?" Miko asked.

Before Arcee could answer, she was interrupted by Bumblebee.

"**She** **was always happy. Always wondering about things. Especially organic aliens! She also loved racing!" **Bumblebee answered. "**She was another youngling who was being taken care of in one of the refuges I was in. We were friends."**

The kids turned to Raf for translation while the 'Bots turned to Bumblebee for further explanations.

"'Bee. I never knew that." Arcee said. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Bumblebee shrugged. **"Well uh. It never really came up...I never thought to tell you. That must sound really stupid**."

Arcee smiled as she remembered the bubbly young Aqua green and blue femme. Her blue optics were always full of curiosity and wonder. She remembered the day she first met Moonracer. She remembered that after their first field mission togethe, she asked Moonracer how she could deal with all the death and violence around her.

"_I don't really think about it_." She had said. "_I prefer to think about it like a puzzle or a game...like a puzzle game! The mission is the goal of the game, and the Decepticons are the puzzle that I have to get past! Now, you wanna go racing Arcee?_"

"Who else?" Miko wondered.

"Beta..." Ratchet said quietly.

"Oh yeah. She was a medic just like you Ratchet. Did you know her?" Arcee spoke.

"Why yes. I was one of her field mentors during her training days." Ratchet answered carefully.

"Hmm, okay. Now that you mention it, I think I remember her mentioning you once." Arcee replied.

She remembered the yellow and blue medic. She would always have this objective look in her piercing blue optics. She may have been the medic but she was more than capable of holding her own in the field.

"_I really wish that these missions weren't so physically tasking. Between repairing all of you and fighting the 'Cons, my servos are gonna fall off one of these days. Of course though, I wouldn't have it any other way."_

_"_Cool." Miko said.

"And then there were the two most famous of us Sisters." Arcee announced.

"Who?" Jack asked.

"Chromia and Elita One." Ultra Magnus answered. "The two highest ranking femmes in the entire Autobot faction."

"Yeah. I heard that Chromia got bonded to that weapons expert, Ironhide." Smokescreen said.

"She did. But that was late into the war." Arcee replied.

"What's bonding?" Jack wondered.

"I'm pretty sure humans would call it...marriage?" Smokescreen explained.

"Yeah. To Ironhide no less. We Wreckers liked to call him the original Wrecker, even though he was never officially a part of the team." Wheeljack said.

"They say that you could give him any type of blaster, sword, or bomb, and he'd be able to take down an entire Decepticon squad!" Bulkhead continued.

"He sounds freaking awesome!" Miko exclaimed.

"What was Chromia like?" Jack asked.

Arcee thought for a moment. "She wasn't really like Ironhide. She was very...motherly I suppose. She cared for us Sisters and made sure we were always alright. But don't underestimate or get her angry. Because, well, she could be a beast when she wanted to."

Arcee remembered the light blue femme vividly. She remembered watching her on one mission. They had been up against 30 Decepticons. Arcee had watched in awe as Chromia brought out her tonfa weapons and practically plowed right through them with Firestorm and Beta at her sides.

"_C'mon! We gotta get past this last wave and then we have to meet up with Elita! Stay close! I absolutely forbid you all from getting separated!"_

"Yeah, she was great." Arcee finished.

"And what about the other famous one you mentioned. Ellen something?" Miko inquired.

"Elita One. I knew her personally because of her position as one of Optimus' Lieutenants." Ultra Magnus replied. "She was highly intelligent. She created the very first hologram disguise technology. She lead her team well."

"Not to mention that she was one of the most skilled fighters in the entire Autobot faction!" Arcee added.

"Yeah! I heard that she could go several rounds with Optimus!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"Really?" Miko asked. Smokescreen nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, she was smart and strong." Arcee finished. "She taught me a lot of the fighting skills that I have."

Of all the Sisters, Arcee had known Elita the least, but she had still been a treasured friend nonetheless.

_"Don't worry about yourself at the moment Arcee! You must keep your focus on your opponent! Analyze and anticipate! Then strike!"_

_"_So...what happened to the Sisters Unit?" Jack asked.

"It was disbanded." Arcee answered.

"Why?"

"Elita One and Chromia were given a classified infiltration mission during the Fall of Cybertron. After they left he Sisters disbanded. It...just didn't feel right continuing without them. As the name suggests, we were as close as sisters." Arcee explained. " As close as we were, after that we all ended up going our separate ways. I wound up getting partnered up with Tailgate and, well, you all know the story from there."

"Hmm. So basically you're saying that the team fell apart when the leaders left." Wheeljack suggested.

Arcee shrugged. She really didn't have a reply to that comment. Everyone sort of just stood in silence before Smokescreen broke it.

"Speaking of Elita One, there are rumours-" he began.

"None of which were proven to be true!" Ultra Magnus snapped.

"What rumours?" Miko asked excitedly.

"Baseless gossip and rumours that used to float around the break rooms of the Autobots." Ultra Magnus continued.

"Gossip and rumours about what?" Miko demanded.

"That Optimus and Elita One were more than just comrades in arms. Since they knew each other before the war." Ratchet answered. "I knew both of them before the war and I dont recall witnessing anything that would suggest such closeness."

"Maybe it was just when you weren't around. Or you're not all that observant. One of the two." Miko said. Ratchet glared.

"What? Plus, guys. You see Optimus every day! Why not just ask him?" Miko suggested.

**"Wh-what? We couldnt do that!" **Bumblebee beeped.

**"**Yeah! It just wouldn't...we could...no!" Bulkhead stuttered.

"Whats wrong? Scared? Hmf. Hey, look! Here comes Optimus now!" Miko exclaimed as Optimus' massive pedes could be heard From outside the Hanger.

"Miko! Don't you dare!" Arcee warned.

"What?" Miko challenged as Optimus walked in.

"Hey Optimus! I gotta question for you!" Miko shouted.

Optimus turned to the hyperactive teen. "Yes?"

"Well, we were talking about these female Autobots and we were wondering-" Miko was 'unfortunately ' interrupted by the console alarms blaring.

"Ratchet." Ultra Magnus began.

"It is a Cybertronian Distress Signal." Ratchet announced.

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Optimus asked.

"It's not specified." Ratchet replied.

"Nevertheless, we must investigate. Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Optimus commanded.

"Tch. Saved by the bell." Miko muttered.

"Whatever." Smokescreen replied with a smirk as the groundbride opened up, and the Autobots transformed and drove through it.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I did not expect it to be this long. Sorry it was all dialogue. Next chapter is action guys I promise.<strong>

**None of these characters belong to me. I had totally forgot to say that until about 15 minutes ago. So yeah. Also, I'm not totally sure that Beta is a canon character(I'm using that term right aren't I). I saw her during a Google search.**

**Energon candies to the first commenter! I highly doubt after this chapter it's gonna be hard to guess who's gonna be in the story and stories in the future.**


	3. Nightfury and Arcane

**I own nothing!..scrap.**

**Btw, let's just say that 1 or 2 or 3 or 4 Insecticons didn't make it through the groundbridge in the episode Thirst. Okay?**

* * *

><p>Thegroundbridge opened up in a small forest.<p>

"Hey, anyone else getting flashbacks to the day Smokescreen came?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well now that you mention it." Arcee replied.

"Does anybody see a ship? An escape pod? Jet pack?" Smokescreen asked.

Bumblebee beeped a quick no in response.

"Split up. If you find the origin of the signal and it turns out to be Decepticon, do not engage." Optimus ordered.

The team split up and headed in all directions.

Bumblebee wandered through the trees for a while, before he came across a clearing. In the centre of that clearing was a medium sized Cybertronian space cruiser. Bumblebee carefully walked towards it. As he got closer, he saw the Decepticon insignia right below it's window.

Bumblebee immediately called for the Autobots and began to back away, but as he turned he was met with a Vehicon canon in his face.

"Step away from the Decepticon unit." He said as he was joined by many other Vehicons.

Bumblebee brought out his own blasters.

"Destroy h-arrgh!" The Vehicon yelled as he was shot in the back by Smokescreen.

"Got your back 'Bee!" Smokescreen shouted as the rest of the Autobots burst out from the trees.

One Vehicon lifted his servo to his comm link. "Requesting reinforcements!" He yelled before being trampled by Bulkhead.

Then a groundbridge came into being by the ship. More Vehicons,two Insecticons and Knockout came charging through.

"Why hello! We'll be sure to welcome our new member with great joy!" Knockout announced. "Now where is he?"

"Don't know!" Wheeljack proclaimed as he charged at the vain 'Con.

"Gaarr! They're baring down hard! We're outnumbered!" Arcee shouted. More Vehicons were coming towards her. She got herself ready, but she was pushed to the side by an assailant she didn't see.

When she got back up, Arcee looked around. What she saw was a new 'Con. Wait. _Two_ new _female_ 'Cons! The one on the left was mostly grey with pink and yellow streaks running down her legs and helm. Her red optics glared at Arcee.

The female 'Con to her left was much taller than both her and Arcee. She was a deep purple, with red streaks on her helm. Her scarlett eyes were ful of bloodlust.

"C-commander Arcane and Lieutenant Nightfury!" Knockout exclaimed.

The taller one, Arcane, turned her head to Knockout.

"Knockout. You are still functioning?" She asked casually. "I find that surprising."

"Er, thank you? Commander, what are you doing here?" Knockout continued.

"Ain't it obvious doctor? We are here to help out!" Nightfury replied with a grin.

Arcee stared at the two femmes in shock. She'd heard of Arcane and Nightfury. They were two of the fiercest Decepticon soldiers. They were both infamous among the Aurobot ranks.

All Decepticons and Autobots alike stopped their battles to look at the new arrivals. Optimus stepped forward.

"Commander Arcane." Optimus spoke, his face remaining indifferent.

"Optimus Prime." She replied. "It has been a long time hasn't it."

"Too long." He answered.

"Hmm. Shall we begin then?" Arcane asked as she brought out her claws.

"I believe we shall." Optimus replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! What's gonna happen? Well obviously I know, but do you guys know? <strong>

**Tell me what you guys think in the comments! Your opinions and ideas will be treasured!**


	4. The Battle Ensues

**Energon candies to you Bluefeather4299!**

* * *

><p>Arcane and Optimus glared at each other for another moment, before charging at one another<p>

The battle resumed once more. Autobots and Decepticons charged at each other once again and Arcee ended up in a fierce battle with Nightfury.

Nightfury came at Arcee with two fairly short blades. She slashed at her so fast that all Arcee could do was barely manage to block every strike with her own arm blades.

At one point Nightfury slashed at Arcee again and when their blades met, Nightfury pushed in close to Arcee's face. Their red and blue optics met, and for a brief moment, Arcee thought that she could see a change in Nightfury's expression. Was that sadness she saw in the infamous Decepticon's eyes? No it wasn't. It was a fiercer emotion than that. Arcee saw despair.

However, it lasted for only a microsecond, and ended up catching Arcee off guard. Nightfury clenched her denta and shoved Arcee right to the ground.

Arcee turned her head to see her fellow Autobots fight. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were fighting off an Insecticon. Ultra Magnus was shooting at another Insecticon. While Bumblebee and Smokescreen fought off Vehicons and Knockout. All the while Optimus and Arcane were locked in a fierce battle.

Optimus was throwing heavy punches with his massive fists, but Arcane proved to be very fast and nimble. She dodged every attack with great speed and managed to land several swift but strong hits in sensitive spots and chinks in the Autobot's leader's armour.

"You've gotten better in the last millennium." Optimus said.

Arcane smirked. "I've had a lot of practice lately." She replied.

Arcee had only ever seen Megatron beat down Optimus like this. Who was this femme? Arcee had heard that she was good, but it never occurred to her that Arcane was this good.

Just then Arcee felt the sharp claws of Nightfury grip on the back of her helm. Nightfury literally lifted Arcee off of the ground. She then pulled back and hit Arcee's face hard into the side of a tree. Then again, and again. When Nightfury stopped and let Arcee fall to the ground, Arcee could barely remain conscious.

She groaned.

"You're Arcee right? You made quite the name for yourself. " Arcee is too fast" they said. "She cannot be caught" they say. Heh." She mocked. However, Arcee could've sworn that she heard a hint of pride in the femme's voice. It was probably because she had obviously defeated Arcee to a pulp.

"Well done Lieutenant!" Knockout praised as he ran over. "She has been one of the many thorns in Lord Megatron's hide ever since we came to this wretched planet."

Nightfury's optics widened when she heard the Decepticon warlord's name.

"Megatron is here?" Nightfury demanded.

"Yes. Our glorious leader has been here leading us for the past year." Knockout replied. "In fact, I believe he is on our ship right now!"

Out of the corner of her aching optic, Arcee saw Nightfury clench her denta.

"Alright then. Can't wait to see him." She replied.

"Wonderful." Knockout said turning to Arcee. "Now we can deactivate the Autobot filth and then we'll be on our way!"

Knockout activated his saw and walked towards Arcee. "Heh. This may hurt. A lot." Knockout growled sadistically as he slowly put his saw against Arcee's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry this was such a short chapter! Well, what can you do? <strong>

**Whats gonna happen guys? I must know! But wait...I do know...hee hee!;)**

.


	5. The Reveal

**And I'm back! **

**To Crush48: Yeah. I think you're probably right. Having Nightfury and Arcane in the story at all is probably pointless...but please tell me if you like where I took them!**

* * *

><p>"I'd advise that you hold still. Not that it'd hurt any less, mind you, I just don't want to make that big of a mess." Knockout told Arcee as his saw came closer to her neck.<p>

Just as the saw was about to connect with the Autobot's neck, Knockout felt a thin clawed servo on his arm.

"Wait. We should take her to whatever HQ you have on this planet. We could use her. Trap the Autobots or gain info." Nightfury suggested.

"Sound advice Lieutenant...but I think we should leave a small present for the rest of the Autobots. What do you think Lieutenant? Her entire limb or just the hand?" Knockout asked.

As Knockout debated with himself, Nightfury opened a comm. link with Arcane.

[Arcane.] Nightfury called.

[What is it Nightfury?] Arcane answered, still fighting the Autobot leader.

[The Autobot femme Arcee is about to lose an appendage. I believe that this has gone on for long enough.] Nightfury continued.

[Really? We haven't even been to the Decepticon HQ here yet. Megatron is there.] Arcane replied.

[Arcane. I'm tired of this.] Nightfury said sadly. [And I don't want to see one of my little sisters get hurt and not do anything about it anymore.]

Little sister? Arcee thought.

[Yes. I do suppose that none of what we're doing is worth the maiming of one of our own.] Arcane sighed. [Shall we begin then?]

[I believe we shall.] Nightfury finished with a small smile. She walked towards Knockout.

"What were you talking about Lieutenant? What will you begin?" Knockout asked.

Nightfury continued to look at Knockout before answering.

"Just to let you know, doctor. I never liked you anyways." She said as she brought up her leg and aggressively kicked Knockout away from Arcee.

Wait. What? Was all Arcee could process as she saw the female Decepticon pull out her blades once again and run towards the other Autobots.

Arcee turned her head again to see that Arcane and Optimus had stopped fighting. She seemed to smile at him, before joining her Lieutenant.

Night fury cut swiftly cut through one Vehicon who was bearing down on Bumblebee, before turning. She punched another Vehicon and left a good sized dent in another.

Arcane went over to Ultra Magnus. She jumped, ripping the wings off of the attacking Insecticon. The Insecticon howled in pain before she put it out of it's misery with a fierce shot from her wrist mounted blaster.

Arcane met back to back with Nightfury in the middle of the battlefield.

Knockout, who was still stumbling around from Nightfury's kick groaned and shouted.

"What? I don't understand! What the frag is happening here?" Knockout demanded.

Arcane and Nightfury smirked before pressing their Decepticon insignias. Nightfury's on her shoulders and Arcane's on the topside of her hands.

When pressed the insignias lit up red. The light then continued to spread around their bodies.

On Nightfury, silvery grey turned into light blue. The pink and yellow streaks turned into a bright white, and her red eyes turned into a bright blue. Even her weapons underwent this astonishing change. Her small blades turned into two navy blue tonfa weapons.

On Arcane, the menacing violet turned into a gentle pink. The red streaks disappeared to reveal an oddly placed silver streak running down from just above the top right of the femme's helm to right beside her now sapphire left optic.

Both of their violet Decepticon insignias were now crimson and representing the Autobots.

Decepticon and Autobots alike all stared in shock at the two femmes.

The taller pink femme who had previously been the Decepticon Arcane turned her helm and smiled kindly at Arcee.

"Feels good to be back in the old colours!" The blue femme formerly known as Nighfury exclaimed happily.

"Yes it does!" Her companion replied.

Arcee could only blink in numb confusion.

"E-Elita One? Chromia?" Arcee stammered.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUUN! Say what? Hah! No but seriously now that it's here I see that there was no point in Nightfury and Arcane...oh well!<strong>

**Comment and review like there is no tomorrow everybody!**


	6. Surprise

"Let's go." The tall pink femme, Elita One spoke as she bolted off towards the Decepticons.

Chromia smirked. "Yes!"

The two femme's practically tore through the first wave of enemy forces. Kicking, punching, and performing complicated looking acrobatics were seen on the battlefield.

"Well? Are you just gonna stand there while we clean up this mess? We're not your Carriers y'know." Elita One said as she turned to the other Autobots.

"Of course!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed. Then the rest of the Autobots rejoined the battle.

Now filled with renewed strength, the Autobots ploughed through the Decepticons.

"Elita! Chromia! How'd you two get here?" Arcee shouted as she landed near them.

"I am afraid that this isn't a good time for catching up Arcee! Behind you!" Elita exclaimed. Arcee spun a kick straight into a Vehicon's head.

"Good reflexes." Chromia remarked.

"What can I say? I learned from the best." Arcee replied.

"That you did little sister." Chromia continued with a smile.

Knockout watched the battle from a safe distance for a moment longer.

"Elita One and Chromia eh? Swell." He muttered to himself before the groundbridge he had requested for appeared behind him.

* * *

><p>The bodies of Vehicons and an Insecticon shell littered the forest ground.<p>

"Well. That was a quick battle." Chromia remarked.

"Indeed." Elita replied as the two femmes walked towards the other Autobots. They didn't notice the Insecticon slowly making its way towards them, claws out and jaw opened.

"Behind you!" Smokescreen yelled as he noticed this. When he yelled the Insecticon gained speed and began running for the two femmes. The Autobots were quick, the Insecticon was faster, but Elita One proved to be the fastest. She spun around, bringing one of her legs back. For a moment, everything seemed to slow down around her*.

The Insecticon swiped at the femme's helm, but she ducked out of the way just in time. She then bent over, pushed her right arm against the Insecticon's midsection. Then she lifted her left arm up against the Insecticon's jaw. She then used the momentum that the Insecticon had built up running towards her to flip it right over her body. When the Insecticon stumbled to the ground a safe distance away, Chromia took that as an opportunity to leap over it. The blue femme spun in the air before she came crashing down onto the Insecticon with her tonfa blades unsheathed.

"Okay." Chromia announced as she casually stepped off of the dead Insecticon. "Now that that is over and done with...little sister!"

Chromia ran over to Arcee and claimed her in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry about what just happened a few minutes ago! You're not hurt to badly I hope!" Chromia exclaimed.

Arcee politely pushed away from the taller femme. "Don't worry. I'm fine. But I think that we should talk about you for a bit! You and Elita just showed up out of nowhere!" Arcee exclaimed.

"Yes. We did didn't we. Sorry for startling you." Elita apologized.

"Hold up!" Smokescreen yelled. "This is Elita One and Chromia? The _legitimate_ Elita One and Chromia? How come they came here lookin' like 'Cons?"

"Yeah. How do we know they're not actually 'Cons in disguise?" Bulkhead continued. The alleged Elita One lifted an optic ridge.

"Decepticons in disguise as Autobots who were disguised as Decepticons?" Elita countered.

"Yes! No! Wait...yes!" Bulkhead stammered.

"I agree with Smokescreen's point as well." Ultra Magnus spoke. "This could very well be an elaborate Decepticon trick."

"Arcane and Nightfury are supposed to be some of the baddest Decepticon glitches of all time. Who's gonna say that you two aren't them?" Wheeljack demanded.

"No one!" Chromia answered. "We are them!"

The Autobots deadpanned at the blunt statement.

"Sorry, what I mean to say is that we are them because Arcane and Nightfury are characters that we created! Our alter egos if you will!" Chromia explained.

"Optimus. What do you think?" Arcee asked.

The Autobot leader looked at his soldiers then back at the two femmes.

"Well?" Optimus said. "If you are indeed them, what would they say now?"

The two femmes smiled. "Five, two hundred, alpha, numerous, fifty five, six." they announced in unison.

The tension in Optimus' frame seemed to dissipate in relief.

[Ratchet. Send a groundbridge.] Optimus called.

"Wait. Sir, excuse me. But was that all you really need to hear before letting them into our base.?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You were right, Bulk. This is the day Smokescreen showed up all over again." Arcee muttered.

"That was the code." Elita said.

"What code?" Arcee wondered.

"The verification code Elita One and Chromia were to tell me when they returned from their mission. So they could verify that it was indeed them." Optimus continued.

"I am still completely lost." Smokescreen complained as the groundbridge appeared.

"Don't worry. We will explain." Chromia stated assuredly.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter up! See how much I love you all? I somehow manage to find the time to update this thing so often! But do you know what would make me even more happy to update?<br>**

**Yes! Reviews and comments! I can not get enough of them! (Seriously, I am not getting a lot guys)**

**(1): I don't think I will include Elita's time power in this. Let me know what you think!**


	7. Explanations Please!

**Thank you for that info PIZZ4 GUY! My transformers knowledge all come from either the shows or the Internet. **

**On** **to chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>The Autobots emerged from the groundbridge, femmes included. The three kids stared at the two new arrivals with curiosity and interest. Ratchet looked on with disbelief.<p>

"Chromia? Elita One?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet! You're here as well!" Chromia replied happily.

"Yes! But, how did you get here?" He continued.

"Who're you two?" Miko demanded. The two new Autobot femmes stared at the three small alien children.

"And what are these then?" Elita asked.

"They are a part of the dominant native species of this planet. They are called humans." Optimus explained.

"Oh." Chromia replied. "Well, my name is Chromia."

"And I am Elita One." She answered.

"Seriously?" Jack asked.

"No freaking way!" Miko shouted. "We were just talking about you guys!"

"Really?" Chromia asked.

"Yeah! We were talking about the Sisters. And the members! And how Opt-mmph!" Miko was stopped by Jack's hand being forcefully put over her mouth.

"Yeah. That was it." Jack continued quickly. Miko trying to pry his hand off of her mouth.

"Oh...okay then." Chromia said.

"Alright! Can we please have explanations now?" Smokescreen demanded.

"Yes, of course." Elita spoke. "Now, we should probably begin with why we first showed up as Decepticons."

"Yeah, that's probably a good place to start." Bulkhead agreed.

"Well, Arcee, you know that we left the Sister Unit because of a mission, right?" Elita began.

"Yes I remember. You said that you couldn't tell us because it was top secret." Arcee answered.

"It was also so you all would remain safe and oblivious if any of you were to meet Arcane or Nightfury." Chromia continued. "For your safety and for the integrity of the mission."

"We still don't know what this mission was." Arcee said.

"Elita One and Chromia were given the task of directly infiltrating the Decepticon ranks. While there they were to gather vital information about the enemy's plans and movements. And to also attempt to destroy them from within." Optimus explained.

"How'd you guys do it?" Wheeljack asked. "Infiltrating the Decepticons doesn't sound like an easy thing to do."

Elita put her hand over the Autobot symbol on her hand. With a flash of purple light the Decepticon commander Arcane stood among the Autobots once more.

"Say what?" Miko said as Jack's hand eased off of her mouth in surprise.

"Yes." Arcane spoke as she put her hand on her Decepticon symbol, turning back into Elita One.

Elita seemed to pick something off of her Autobot insignia. She revealed a thin transparent disk with a Cybertronian micro chip in its center. "Hologram disguise technology of my own personal design and creation." Elita answered.

"Hmm. I never knew of this mission." Ultra Magnus spoke.

"We know. The mission was confidential among the mere three of us. For maximum security." Optimus explained.

"You guys said that Nightfury and Arcane were your 'alter egos'. What does that mean exactly?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well, we figured that we couldn't take on the appearances of actual, established Decepticons. To do that we would've had to get rid of them, and make sure that they didn't compromise our mission. Not to mention that we'd have to act exactly like them otherwise the entire mission would fall apart. Nope, it was easier to just create our own personas and start from scratch. Working our way up through the Decepticon ranks pretty quick all things considered." Chromia explained.

"How'd you manage to stay in touch with Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"We had a special code system in place." Elita explained. "Whenever we left a battlefield or anywhere that we knew Autobots would come across, we'd leave a heavily coded data log disguised as something only Optimus would recognize as being from us. Unless of course we saw him in person."

"But as we moved up in the Decepticon ranks, we had less and less chances to do this. The Decepticons began to watch us with a much more judgemental and nosy eye. If we did anything remotely suspicious, chances were that they knew about it." Chromia continued. "It got to the point where we couldn't do anything to contact him at all."

"Yes. Those were quite unfortunate circumstances." Elita said with sadness. "But at least I had my big sister to keep me company."

Chromia smiled.

"Why do you guys do that?" Smokescreen asked. "Call each other sister when you're obviously not."

"Well, we are. At least in a symbolic sense." Elita answered. "All of the femmes who were a part of the Sisters Unit—be it temporarily or not—we went through thick and thin together. We all ended up becoming as close as real sisters. So we treat each other accordingly."

"Hmm. You called Arcee 'little sister'." Bulkhead said. Elita and Chromia nodded.

"But Elita called Chromia her 'big' sister." Bulkhead continued.

"Well of course I did. She's older than I am." Elita answered.

"Really?" Bulkhead asked, looking at the two femmes who were standing side by side.

Arcee was the smallest Autobot present. Chromia was taller than her, standing shoulder to shoulder with Bulkhead. Elita One however, was by far the tallest femme. Her helm reached just beside Ultra Magnus' shoulders. She also just looked older.

"Yes. I'm older. Now enough about us. How about you all?" Chromia continued.

"Well sure. I'm Smokescreen."

"Bumblebee."

"Bulkhead."

"The name's Wheeljack." Chromia lifted an optic ridge.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead? Aren't you two Wreckers?" She asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Bulkhead wondered.

"Ironhide spoke very highly and very often of your team." Chromia answered.

"Really? Cool! Say, where is he now?" Bulkhead replied. Chromia's smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Wheeljack asked.

Elita placed her servo on her sister's shoulder. "Ironhide has been missing ever since the raiding of Vos."

"Seriously?" Wheeljack replied.

"Yes. I...I haven't seen hide nor iron of him for several stellar cycles." Chromia answered. "But he is most definitely not offline! I am his spark bonded mate! I would know if he was dead as though I saw it happen right in front of me!"

"Yeah. Of course." Bulkhead said quietly. "So...uh, you should probably meet our human friends."

Taking it as her queue to break the tension, Miko unleashed her questions.

"Areyoureallygoodatfighting?Wereyouguystheoriginalsisters?Howdidyoumeettheothersisters?Whatareyourweapons?HowlonghaveyouknownOptimus?HowlonghaveyouguysknownArcee?ispinkyourfavouritecolourElita?" Miko asked in a single breath.

The Autobots and the other humans stared at Miko in confusion. None of them understood any of the questions that she had just asked, but Elita smiled and took a breath of her own.

"Yes. Yes. We met them during battles. Chromia has tonfa weapons, and I have fans. A very long time. Long enough to be sisters. And most definitely yes. Pink all the way." Elita answered.

Now the Autobots and human children stared at her in confusion.

"You got all that?" Smokescreen asked in disbelief.

"Well, yes. Didn't you?" Elita replied.

Everyone shook their heads. "Oh." Elita said. "Who are you then little one?"

"I'm Miko! I'm a Wrecker too!" She exclaimed.

"Really?" Chromia asked.

"Don't be fooled by the small appearance. Give her the tools and a chance, she can carry a massive punch." Wheeljack assured. Chromia smiled.

"Reminds me of a young femme I knew." She said.

"Uh, hey. I'm Raf." Raf spoke with a wave.

"Hello." Elita replied.

"And uh, I'm Jack." Jack said.

"My partner on this planet." Arcee said.

"Is he now? You keeping her out of trouble?" Chromia asked.

Jack shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I try my best."

"I suppose that is all we can ask for." Elita replied.

"I must ask. Are you two planning on staying here on Earth?" Optimus asked.

"Well, since we completely blew our cover and now that I think about it Knockout got away...yes We'll stay." Elita replied happily.

"Not to mention Megatron's on this rock. That alone is enough incentive for me to stay." Chromia continued.

"In that case, Elita One. Chromia. I personally welcome you both to Team Prime."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo Hoo! Done! Sorry Bluefeather4299. Not everybody can be happy.<strong>

**Should this be the last chapter? Tell me what you guys think!**

**Comment and Review everybody!**


	8. About Earth(Pt1)

**And the verdict was...another chapter! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who commented on the last chapter, because we hit...THE 10 REVIEWS MILESTONE!(Or rather 11. Thanks JokerCarnage5;))**

* * *

><p>"So awesome! Two new girl bots! Decepticreeps watch out!" Miko exclaimed.<p>

Chromia chuckled. "I like you."

"Say. How'd you two get here anyways? And how'd you know where to find us?" Smokescreen asked.

"Oh, well—" Elita began.

"The Courageous!" Chromia exclaimed. "We left it in that forest!"

Then Chromia ran over to Ratchet's groundbridge controls and began entering coordinates.

"Wait! We are you going?" Ratchet asked.

"The forest where we showed up! Our ship the Courageous is still there!" Chromia explained quickly.

"How do you know where that is?" Wheeljack asked.

"I'm just inputting the last coordinates that the groundbridge opened up to." Chromia answered as the swirling green portal flashed into being. Then both Elita One and Chromia proceeded to run straight through it.

The Autobots looked at each other for another moment before running after them.

The Autobots arrived to see Elita and Chromia climb into the space cruiser. The Courageous was about the same size as Ultra Magnus' ship. When they first saw the ship, it was dark and labelled as property of the Decepticons. Now it was a light silver, with a proud red Autobot insignia where the Decepticon symbol used to be.

Arcee walked up to the ship and called for the two older femmes."Elita! Chromia! What are you doing?"

"Hold on for a bit Arcee!" Chromia replied. Shuffling and moving objects could be heard coming from within the ship.

Then the two Sisters emerged from the ship. Both of them were carrying a series of tools and data pads.

"Here we go!" Elita announced.

They all then returned to base.

"Here you go." Elita said as she handed the stack of data pads to Optimus. "All the information on the Decepticons we managed to gather during the cycles we weren't in contact with you. Although much of it has to do with projects and plans from Cybertron, so I'm afraid that much of it will be useless on this planet."

"I thank you anyways Elita." Optimus replied with a small smile. Elita returned the smile. The rest of the Autobots watched as the two Commanders smiled at each other for a few more moments.

"Hmm." Miko whispered. "Looks like a couple to me."

"Miko!" Arcee snapped quietly.

"Ahem—anyways, if you don't mind, could you answer my previous question now please? How'd you two know where to find us?" Smokescreen asked.

"Well...we first began searching for this place some years ago when we received Optimus' message, broadcasting his coordinates on this planet." Elita began.

"However, we were in the Decanar System then. It took us some time just to get to this galaxy alone." Chromia continued.

"But the Decepticon homing beacon that we picked up when we arrived in this galaxy was helpful. It brought us straight to this planet. We sent out a Distress Signal with no particular code or message conveying a faction, so we could find out who was here. The Decepticons showed up first, so we put up our disguises. You all know how it went from there." Elita finished.

Optimus nodded. "You two have had quite the journey."

"Us? Not really. We were just wandering through space. On the other hand, you've all been here on this alien planet fighting the Decepticons. Surely you must have some stories." Chromia suggested.

"Yeah. I guess you could say that we have a couple." Wheeljack replied with a smirk.

"Excellent!" Chromia said.

"But perhaps another time. I think it to be prudent that you both learn and understand our ways here on Earth." Optimus spoke.

"Oh? Like what?" Elita asked.

"Well firstly, here on this planet, we are Robots in Disguise. The majority of the human race can't know of our existence." Optimus explained.

"Why not?" Chromia asked.

"They're a young species with primitive technology and an even more primitive understanding of the vast universe they inhabit." Optimus continued.

"Indeed! They're still debating whether or not they're 'alone in the universe'. They're space travel has barely extended past their own Moon." Ratchet added.

"So what you're saying is that if word got out about our existence prematurely, it could—no, it would — cause an uproar." Elita replied.

Chromia turned and pointed to the three human children. "Then how come they know about us?"

"It was a complete and utter accident." Jack answered.

"Yeah, they were forcefully dragged into all this." Arcee continued.

Optimus nodded. "You will have to take on Earth based vehicle modes."

"Very well then." Elita said.

"I really hope that this planet has some nice vehicles." Chromia spoke.

"Y'know, I could help you both pick your vehicle modes. I still remember the location where I picked up mine. I'm totally ready to take you there now—" Arcee said before being interrupted by a loud voice.

"PRIME!"

"Oh boy." Bulkhead groaned. "Here we go."

"What is it?" Chromia asked.

"Fowler."

* * *

><p><strong>And there will be more!<strong>

**Please leave some suggestions for Elita One and Chromia's alt. modes, because I know nothing about cars, or vehicles in general for that matter...yet I love Transformers...I'm just that kind of fan I guess.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Who?" Elita asked.

"Agent Fowler is our liaison on this planet. He keeps us connected with his government. He is a valued ally." Optimus explained.

"He's also not the best at first impressions." Bulkhead added.

"Prime! Explain something to me!" Fowler yelled.

"What would you like to be explained Agent Fowler?" Optimus replied.

"Why were there 15 different reports, about an Unidentified Flying Object in Nebraska earlier today?" Fowler demanded. "Also, why were there 38 different reports about strange lights being seen in a local forest, along with there being a small forest fire in said forest. And not to mention that someone saw something huge that, and I quote 'looked like something out of a sci fi movie'.

"Well, Agent Fowler I assure you that there is a very simple explanation—" Optimus began before Fowler interrupted him.

"There'd better be! A ship in the middle of a forest open to the public! I thought your people were supposed to know better than that Prime! If they're just gonna go around, landing their ships and fighting anywhere they...please..." Fowler ranted before he turned his head and noticed the two unfamiliar Bots.

Elita and Chromia were just standing quietly at the side with the rest of the Autobots, watching the exchange.

Fowler blinked, straightened himself, and then cleared his throat. "I'm gonna assume that they're the explanation you were telling me about."

Optimus nodded. "This is Elita One and Chromia, Agent Fowler. They just arrived on Earth today."

Elita stepped forward. "Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you Agent Fowler. Please excuse us, we know so little of your planet."

"Yeah, we just sorta just...landed where we dropped." Chromia continued with an apologetic smile.

"Oh. Well, that explains why they didn't know any better...but you'd better make sure they do next time Prime! I don't wanna have to deal with anything avoidable anymore! Clear?" Fowler continued.

"Clear." Elita answered.

"Ahem, anyways...you're both female then." Fowler continued.

"Yes." Chromia replied.

Fowler sighed. "Now besides filing those sighting reports I have to explain the two female Bots living on this base as well to the higher ups. You guys just can't gimme a break, huh."

Fowler didn't wait for anyone to reply, instead he merely turned around to leave the base quietly. As he left the Autobots could hear him muttering to himself.

"Wow. That–went a lot better than I thought it would." Bulkhead commented.

"Yes. He seemed much more subdued today." Ultra Magnus replied.

"That was subdued?" Elita questioned. The Autobots nodded.

"Well then I wouldn't want to see him go full out." Chromia said. "But he did make a valid point. We left the Courageous in plain view. It was very ignorant on our part."

Elita nodded. Then took out a hologram disguise generator. "Arcee, you can take us to get our alt. modes right after we take care of this little matter."

Arcee smiled. "Okay. That's fine with me."

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know why this chapter is here...sorry, I doubt I did Fowler Justice.<strong>

**The next one will probably be the last chapter before the series begins!**

**I would still love ideas for their alt. Modes you guys. ****I'd say comment and review...but there's nothing to comment and review on.**

**Until the next chapter I guess.:\**


	10. Arcee

When the two Sister leaders left, Arcee was still smiling at the Hanger doors.

"Hey Arcee. You feeling okay?" Smokescreen asked as moved closer to her face. Arcee scowled at him then pushed him away.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Well, you've been smiling for the past couple minutes. You never smile for more than several seconds. A minute if it's a really good day." Smokescreen continued.

"What? No! I smile." Arcee replied.

"Nah, the kid's right." Wheeljack said. "You never smile this much."

"Yeah, well...I guess that Elita and Chromia coming here just makes me really happy okay?" Arcee responded. "They're family."

"Say, Arcee, how did you meet Elita and Chromia?" Bumblebee asked.

Arcee looked at Bumblebee. The day she met Elita One and Chromia? That was so long ago...

_"Somebody help me!"_

"Arcee?" Bumblebee asked again. Arcee looked at the other Autobots. She then looked down at her pedes.

"It was...during the first days of the war." Arcee began. "The Decepticons had just sent out the call announcing their existence and goals. They had also threatened anyone who didn't join them."

"I remember that day. I signed up to join the Autobots the minute the monitor shut off." Smokescreen said.

Arcee nodded. "The small town I lived in was made up of a femme dominated population. They had decided to remain neutral in it all. However, we provided the Autobots with a small but steady supply of Energon from our stores. We had more than enough to share...but the Cons knew it too. And of course they wanted it all. They contacted our town, demanding Energon, but we refused."

Arcee paused with a hurt look on her faceplates.

"Arcee? What's wrong? What happened after that?" Jack asked.

"The Decepticons attacked us." Arcee continued. "We didn't have any weapons or training. It was a massacre."

Arcee remembered it all clear as day...

* * *

><p><em>Large, dark mechs without faces shot femmes at all directions. Everyone was screaming and trying to run. Little Arcee looked at it all from the window of her family's home. She was still a youngling. She didn't understand why this was all happening. Then she heard the door of her room slide open. Arcee tightened her grip on her favourite toy before a red and pink femme rushed over and picked young Arcee off the ground and ran out of their house.<em>

_Now they were outside. The dark mechs were still shooting at everything and everyone. Arcee watched helplessly from the arms of the femme carrying her._

_Arcee saw another dark mech, he turned towards them. He lifted his arm blaster and pointed it at them. Arcee closed her optics. She felt herself fall to the ground._

_When she opened her optics again, the red and pink femme was face down on the ground. A pool of blue liquid forming around her midsection._

_"Carrier? Carrier?" Arcee had asked, nudging the downed femme. When she didn't move, Arcee began to cry out._

_"Carrier! Carrier? We still have to go! You said! We have to leave together Carrier!" Arcee had cried. The dark mech was now making his way over to Arcee. She looked up at him as he pointed his blaster at her face._

_"Somebody help me!" She screamed. Then...the dark mech was gone. He had been thrown aside into a wall by a fierce punch._

_Now standing in the dark mech's place was a tall pink femme. Another mech tried to sneak up behind the femme, but he was shot in the back by a light blue femme._

_The pink femme smiled at the young blue and pink youngling._

_"Are you alright little one?" She asked._

_"Yes, but my Carrier isn't." Arcee replied pointing towards her Carrier on the ground. "Can you help her. She said that we were going to leave together."_

_The pink and blue femmes looked at young Arcee sadly. "We are so sorry sweetspark. But I'm afraid that we cannot."_

_Arcee looked up at them. "Why not?" She asked as the pink femme picked her up._

_"Because she can't run anymore dear." The blue femme answered simply before they began to run. "But don't worry dear. We can still help you. What is your designation?"_

_"I'm Arcee."_

_"I am Chromia." The blue femme replied._

_"And I am Elita One. Don't worry, we'll get you out of this little one."_

* * *

><p>TheAutobots looked at Arcee in shock.<p>

She went through all that at such a young age.

"Arcee..." Jack began. "I, uh..."

"What happened next?" Smokescreen asked quietly.

"The Autobot forces sent to save our town took care of the Cons. Elita and Chromia took me and other survivors to an Autobot refugee camp." Arcee answered.

* * *

><p><em>Medics tended to the wounded. Energon rations were being passed around. Arcee sat alone, quietly in a corner.<em>

_"What's wrong Arcee?" Chromia asked as she walked up to her with an Energon cube in her servos._

_"I wanna go home! I want my Carrier!" Arcee exclaimed. Chromia smiled sadly as she sat down beside Arcee._

_"I'm afraid that you can't have either of those things anymore dear." Chromia told her quietly. "Your home isn't safe. Your Carrier can't run or talk anymore. Also...she's lost, and we won't be able to find her."_

_Arcee looked up at the older femme as Chromia handed Arcee the Energon cube._

_"But don't you worry little Arcee. You'll be fine I promise." Chromia assured her before getting up and walking over to Elita._

_The people of Arcee's town stayed at the refugee camp for many long cycles. Elita One and Chromia had stayed there for a while as well. The surrounding areas were still being held by the Decepticons._

_During the time they were on site at the camp, Arcee would sneak over to their quarters and look inside._

_Most of the time they were just talking with one another. Sometimes however, they would be practicing their fighting skills. High kicks and fierce punches. Flips and jumps. Little Arcee had been amazed by their talents._

_When she was alone, Arcee would try to copy their movements, to little success._

_Then one day, Chromia and Elita caught Arcee at the door._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! " Arcee exclaimed. Elita and Chromia merely smiled at her._

_"It's alright little one. You were watching us practice weren't you?" Elita replied kindly. Arcee nodded._

_"Hmm. Learning to do what we do is gonna take you many stellar cycles Arcee." Chromia replied. Arcee looked down sadly._

_Elita crouched down and lifted Arcee's face._

_"But you know...you are small and fast. You have the right physique. Don't worry sweetspark. If you really want to, you'll be able master these techniques with ease." Elita told her. Arcee's faceplates lit up with joy._

_"Y'know, Elita, we could show her a simple move now." Chromia suggested. Elita looked at her, then back at Arcee._

_"Alright. Let me think." Elita said. "Here."_

_Elita turned Arcee around and then placed her servos around Arcee's arms._

_"Like I said before, you are small. That is not a bad thing Arcee, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Being small may not mean that you're extraordinarily strong, but it means that you are fast." Elita explained. "You have to use that to your advantage. When a big enemy is coming at you, you can dodge them. And then...spread your feet apart please dear. A good stance means that you have good balance and you won't fall over."_

_Arcee spread her feet apart, and then Elita lifted Arcee's arms up to her helm._

_"You never take your optics off your opponent. You keep your guard up. Then...DODGE!" Elita exclaimed and Arcee darted to the left._

_"Oh! Very good! Then you have to hit your opponent Arcee!" Chromia added. Arcee looked at her, and then punched the air._

_"Faster." Arcee punched faster._

_"Faster." Arcee punched faster._

_"Excellent. The faster you go the more momentum you'll have. That means that your attacks will be stronger." Elita explained. "You see? I told you that you would be able to master it easily."_

_"Thank you!" Arcee exclaimed._

_"Now, you'd better get going Arcee. I think they're serving rations now." Chromia told her. Arcee nodded at them happily before she turned and ran towards the mess hall._

_"That was the first thing they ever taught me. Later that same week they were called back by Autobot Command._

_"You're leaving?" Arcee exclaimed._

_"Yes sweetspark. But don't you worry, you and your friends are safe here now." Chromia assured her._

_"That doesn't matter! I want you to stay here! Or...let me come with you!" Arcee demanded._

_"No. You can't Arcee. It is safe here, but not where we're going." Elita spoke. Arcee looked up at her with sad optics._

_"But don't you worry Arcee." Elita continued as she picked something off of the table. "I have a feeling that we are going to meet again."_

_Elita opened her servo to reveal an Autobots insignia charm. "Keep it for good luck...little sister."_

* * *

><p>"After they left I continued to practice the moves they showed me. When I was old enough, I joined the Autobot Warriors. During one of my missions, I met up with the Sisters along with Elita and Chromia for the first time since the appropriately named Femme Massacre." Arcee continued.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Arcee had just destroyed another Vehicon. She took a minute to collect herself. She took out the charm Elita One had given her so long ago and held for a bit longer before putting it away.<em>

_Then another Vehicon grabbed her from behind and threw her into a nearby wall. He was quickly joined by several more Vehicons._

_Arcee took out her arm blades and prepared herself for battle once again before the Vehicon who had thrown her fell face first into the rubble covered ground._

_Behind him, arm blaster still smoking, was a fiery orange and yellow femme._

_A smaller blue and green femme ran towards the other Vehicons from behind her. She took out a small silver rod, pressed a small button, and two long blue Energon rods sprouted from either side of it. She twirled it in the air before running into Vehicon with it._

_Another femme, this one yellow and blue, took out a rifle and shot the Vehicons from a distance._

_Then two more femmes appeared. They were pink and blue blurs on the battlefield. Shooting kicking and punching the enemy._

_When the threat no longer existed, the two femmes stood in front of Arcee with their backs turned._

_It was them. Elita One and Chromia. Arcee was sure of it, but she was sure that they didn't remember her. She had been a tiny orphan youngling among dozens the last time they had seen each other._

_Then Elita and Chromia turned to her with smiles on their faces._

_"I told you that we would meet again little sister Arcee." Elita spoke._

* * *

><p>"And after that I was commissioned to join the Sisters Unit." Arcee finished.<p>

"You sure went through a lot." Jack said.

"Everyone on Cybertron during the war went through a lot." Arcee replied. "I smile because I'm happy. I'm happy because I still have family during these times."

That brought a smile to everyone's faces. The Elita and Chromia re-entered Hanger E.

"Okay. We disguised the Courageous as a giant Earth rock. I hope that is sufficient for Agent Fowler." Chromia announced.

"Arcee, if you don't mind, we are ready to scan Earth alt. modes." Elita continued.

"I don't mind. I don't mind at all." Arcee answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Here I am with an extra long chapter to make up for the last one!(2000 words go me!)<strong>

**Tis a snow day up here in Canada. Well, the part I live in anyways. So I have the time to write. Another chapter will come! It might even be today!**

**This is your last chance to leave suggestions for Elita One and Chromia's alt. modes! Also let me know what you think of Arcee's past!**

**Comment and review everybody!**


	11. Miko Asks

Ratchet had opened up the groundbridge according to the coordinates Arcee provided, and the three Sisters left the base in a flash of green light.

"It sure is nice to see Arcee in a good mood for a change." Jack spoke.

"Indeed it is." Optimus agreed. Then his optics widened and turned towards the three children.

"Miko. What is it that you wanted to ask me before?" He asked.

Miko turned to look back at him, then her face broke into a huge smile.

"Well—" Miko began.

"What? She didn't want to ask you anything!" Smokescreen interrupted.

"Hey! Yes I do!" Miko yelled. "And you guys wanna know too! When we were talking about the Sisters earlier today, the Bots told us that there were rumours about you and Elita being a couple. Are those rumours true?"

Optimus stared at her with wide optics, then turned to look at the Autobots. The Autobots and human children all looked back at him awkwardly.

"Well...Elita and I are quite close that is true, but that also includes Chromia. We all knew each other since long before the war." Optimus answered carefully. "As for me and Elita being anywhere near as close as you are suggesting...well, that may have been true at one point but—"

"Really?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"...yes." Optimus replied.

"I-I never knew that!" Ratchet continued. "Since when were Orion Pax and Ariel a couple?"

"Ariel?" Raf asked. "Like the Little Mermaid?"

"The what?" Bumblebee questioned.

"She's a cartoon fairy tale character." Raf explained.

"No. Ariel was Elita One's name before the war. Much like my previous designation was Orion Pax." Optimus replied.

"Why'd she change her name?" Miko asked.

"There were two reasons. First, she had several upgrades done when the war began. To better suit the lifestyle she was sure to pursue with the inevitable conflict, she saw fit to change her name to suit her new frame." Optimus explained.

"What was the second reason?" Bulkhead asked.

"She...actually, I don't believe I have the right to disclose that bit of information. It is quite the personal reason, and I believe that Elita wouldn't appreciate me revealing it." Optimus finished.

"Okay, fine...but to be clear you two were a couple!" Miko exclaimed.

Optimus sighed. "Yes."

"Nice!" Miko replied happily.

"I still cannot believe this! I knew both of you before the war! How is it that you two were together and I did not know?" Ratchet demanded.

"We weren't like Ironhide and Chromia. We preferred to not broadcast our relationship to all of Cybertron, and we would have preferred to keep it that way." Optimus answered, moving his optics towards Miko for a split second at the last sentence. "But I can assure you that since the beginning of the war, our relationship was strict comradely."

"Yeah. I'm sure it was." Miko retorted.

After a few more moments of awkward silence, Optimus spoke up. "I believe that I will go on patrol." He announced before walking out of the base and taking off.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all." Smokescreen said sarcastically.

"Why the hack would you ask him that Miko? Optimus' personal life past and present is just that! Personal!" Jack said.

Miko crossed her arms. "As if you weren't the tiniest bit curious."

Jack groaned. "You do not have a filter. You know that right?"

Miko smirked. "I have every right to voice my opinion and ask questions."

"Whatever. Whatever!" Jack complained.

* * *

><p>The day continued almost as normal as it was before. Jack, Miko, and Raf got to do their Gaming Championship, and their Autobot guardians cheered them on.<p>

Later, Ratchet received a call from Arcee.

[Ratchet. We're ready for a bridge.] she said.

When the groundbridge opened, Arcee drove through in her alt. mode. She transformed in the middle of the Hanger.

"Where are Elita and Chromia?" Bulkhead asked.

Arcee grinned and turned towards the groundbridge. Then two unfamiliar vehicles came speeding through the swirling vortex.

One was a sleek, light blue motorcycle that looked like an upgraded version of Arcee's alt. mode. It was slightly larger and had a more flashy design.

The other was a pink sports car that looked like a sort of cross between Smokescreen and Bumblebee's alt. modes.

The two vehicles revved their engines for a few seconds before transforming into the female Autobots Elita One and Chromia. Both femmes had big smiles on their faceplates.

"I'm guessing that you two are happy with the alt. modes you chose." Wheeljack said.

Chromia nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes! They may not be from Cybertron but I think they'll suit us just fine!"

"Yes. I'm quite happy with mine as well." Elita continued. "Where did Optimus go?"

"He went on patrol." Smokescreen answered.

"Oh. I wanted to ask him about his upgrades. I feel so stupid not thinking to ask about his new robust frame...when did that happen?" Elita explained.

"Oh. That happened a few months ago. When the Decepticons destroyed our old base, Optimus stayed behind to make sure the rest of us got to safety." Bulkhead answered.

"What? Then how is he here now?" Chromia asked. Smokescreen raised a servo.

"Me. I managed to sneak back with a phase shifter when the place went kaboom. I dragged Optimus out of the wreckage, and used the Forge of Solus Prime to save him from death. It also just so happened to give him a sweet upgrade...he can fly now." Smokescreen explained,

Elita and Chromia stared at him in slight surprise.

"The Forge...of Solus Prime." Elita spoke.

"Yup." Smokescreen answered.

"You used it to save Optimus from the brink of death." Chromia continued.

"Uh huh." Smokescreen nodded.

"Well...okay then. I'm at a loss for words." Chromia finished.

"Yeah, I know how it must sound. So uh, did you wanna change the subject then?" Smokescreen offered.

"Yes, yes. I believe we would. Um...the Decepticons. Who's here?" Elita requested.

"The Decepticons are up somewhere in Earth's sky. They're HQ is the massive warship the Nemesis." Ultra Magnus began. "On it is an entire army of Vehicons and Eradicons. Along with the Insecticon Hive."

"The main Cons up there are Megatron himself, Starscream, Knockout, and Shockwave. He created the Predacon who took Magnus' hand." Wheeljack finished.

Elita's optics widened at the Decepticon Scientist's name.

"Sh-Shockwave? Emotionless, relies on logic, with one large, piercing red optic? That Shockwave? He's here?" Elita stammered.

Wheeljack nodded. "Yeah. That's the one. Why? D'you have a score to settle with him?"

Elita put her servo up to the silver streak across her helm and began to stumble backwards.

"Elita? Are you okay?" Arcee asked.

"I-I...I'm going to go for a drive. I won't go too far. Excuse me!" Elita announced quickly before running to the Hanger doors, transforming, and driving away at top speed.

"Wait! Elita come back!" Chromia shouted in vain. Elita was already on the road.

"What's wrong with her?" Arcee asked.

"Shockwave. That's what's wrong." Chromia replied. "There was an old saying about Elita that caught on quickly back on Cybertron."

"'Elita One knows no fear'" Ultra Magnus guessed.

"Yes. But that phrase couldn't be any more wrong, because Elita One knows fear like you wouldn't believe." Chromia explained. "And it's all because of Shockwave."

* * *

><p><strong>This was not meant to be a full fledged story! I just wanted to introduce Elita One and Chromia! Hence the name!<strong>

**You guys just had to like this didn't you! Commenting and reviewing all the time!..and you couldn't make me happier! You guys are all freaking awesome!**

**So...just what did Shockwave do to Elita One? Hmmm?...**

**Tell me what you guys think! Comment and review everybody!**


	12. What Happened? Pt 1

"What happened between Elita One and Shockwave?" Smokescreen asked.

"It was long before the Sisters Unit..." Chromia began.

* * *

><p><em>Elita and I were heading to a location that an anonymous tip suggested was where the Decepticon's Head Scientist Shockwave, had his main laboratory stationed.<em>

_It was supposed to be a simple espionage mission. Observe, record, then return to base and report. However, it got real messy real fast._

_We, or rather Elita found the secret entrance to the lab. We entered quietly, sticking to the shadows and using Elita's prototype hologram tech. No one spotted us, and that was good. We made our way to Shockwave's main lab. We took a good long look inside and saw...we saw..._

* * *

><p>Chromia stopped. "What?" Arcee asked. "What did you see?"<p>

Chromia looked at her little sister sadly. She hated this memory.

* * *

><p><em>Younglings. Barely out of sparklinghood, being held in transparent holding cells. They were all connected to various tubes and wires. Some had their chest cavities tore right open, we could see their small sparks, beating and glowing, working far too hard trying to keep the sparklings alive. Others looked like they had underwent a terrible mutation. Whereas others who looked generally healthy, were crying out and clawing at themselves and the walls of their cages.<em>

_Elita and Chromia looked on with pure horror and they both agreed on something without saying a word. They were going to save these younglings, or at least as many as they could._

_The two femmes began working away at the lab's controls and took as many younglings as they could out of the cages. Some died as soon as the wires disconnected. Others couldn't stand on their own. Only three younglings were healthy enough to take with them. Two little mechs and a fragile little femme._

_They were just about to leave when alarms blared and suddenly, they became surrounded by Shockwave's Personal Guard, and the mad doctor himself._

_"You are Elita One and Chromia of the Autobots are you not?" Shockwave spoke. "Tell me. Were you attempting to take my experiments? Without backup or a clear and plausible plan? There is no logic in this endeavour."_

_"Then explain the logic in stealing and squeezing the life out of several dozen younglings!" Elita demanded._

_"On the contrary. I am attempting to extend life. To halt and control the aging process and in turn, time itself." Shockwave answered. "It is through this that the Decepticon Empire will conquer the known universe. We will have achieved near immortality. No one will be able to stand against such might."_

_"That's insane. I thought you were all about logic Shockwave." Chromia spat. "Immortality? Controlling time? And you plan on reaching that goal through the torture of younglings? Where is the logic?"_

_"Younglings don't possess fully matured frames yet. They can easily be modified to fit my requirements. As for the goal of controlling time, it is not illogical at all. With the recent revealing of Optimus Prime and the Matrix of Leadership, the powers of the original Thirteen was verified. Vector Prime was said to be the Keeper of Time and Space. We were all made to be reflections of the original Thirteen. If even a sliver of that power remains within our sparks, I will discover it." Shockwave explained. "And thus I cannot allow you to take my remaining test subjects."_

_Elita stepped forward, in front of both Chromia and the younglings._

_"Chromia. I am trusting you to get those children out of here." Elita announced as she took out her signature weapons, two hand held silver, sabre sharp fans._

_"Elita!" Chromia shouted._

_"Now Chromia! Youths take priority! Get them out of here, now!" Elita ordered._

_Chromia looked at her little sister one more time before grabbing the servos of the three younglings and turning to run in the opposite direction._

_"We cannot allow the femme to leave with the test subjects! Secure them!" Shockwave commanded and his troops began to pursue Chromia. However, Elita ran in front of them. She twirled the two closed fans in her hands before driving them through the chassis of the first two soldiers to come at her._

_The rest of the soldiers stopped and glared at her._

_Elita opened the fans, she stretched out both arms, one behind her and one directly in front. She bent her left leg and put most of her weight on it._

_"Come."_

* * *

><p>Elita sped through the barren desert, leaving large clouds of dirt and sand in her wake. However, none of that mattered. She was driving to simply calm herself down.<p>

"Shockwave." She whispered to herself. Soon, she came to a fairly large cave where she decided to transform and rest in.

She pulled her knees up to her faceplates and held them there.

Then she issued an order to her systems and opened her chest plates to reveal her spark. Most Cybertronian sparks glowed blue. Whereas hers, glowed an almost sickly green.

It hadn't always been like that. No, it had been like that ever since her "time with" Shockwave. Ever since he had cursed her with a power she never wanted. Although she acted otherwise, Elita recalled every moment, every gruesome and gory detail. Every moment...even when she had gone mad.

* * *

><p><strong>Say what?! Was the whole immortality thing stretching it? I dunno, lemme know what you all think.<strong>

**The next chapter will be out today! **

**Until then, comment and review!**


	13. What Happened 2: Torture

The battle had been fairly short. The rest of Shockwave's Guard charged at Elita. She easily dodged their first wave of attacks. She ducked out of the way when one soldier swiped a blade at her, then spun and slashed his neck with her fan.

Two more shot at her. She maneuvered her way out of the way, then closed her fans and threw right at their foreheads. The two troops fell to the ground, and Elita sprinted over to pluck her weapons from their shells to make her way over to the rest of the soldiers.

Then, when her back was turned, one soldier managed to see the opening and drove a dagger through the back of Elita's shoulder. She reacted quickly, spinning around and hitting the soldier, twisting his neck.

Elita took a brief moment to remove the blade from her shoulder. She winced as she pulled it out.

Hang on. That's odd. Why everything beginning to spin. Elita looked at the blade in her now blurry servo. It was covered with an odd green fluid.

"Tox-En." She stated as she began to falter.

"Indeed. A diluted bit. Not strong enough to kill, but just enough to knock you unconscious." Shockwave explained.

"No." Elita replied as she ran at Shockwave and his men once again. The poison was seeping through her systems, weakening her movements, blurring her vision, and just slowing her down in general. She still managed to fight through it for a bit longer, ridding the universe of five more Decepticons before she collapsed.

She weakly lifted her hand to her comm. link communicator as Shockwave and his Guard walked over to her.

[Chromia.] she called.

[Elita! I'm coming back!] Chromia replied. [I called for Ironhide and his squad. The younglings are safe!]

[No. If Ironhide is there. Blow this place to the Pit.] Elita said.

[No fragging way! We are coming!] Chromia exclaimed.

[Chromia. Big sister. Please. Do not allow any of these unnatural doings remain. Destroy it. All of it.] Elita stammered before losing consciousness completely.

[Elita? Elita! Little sister answer me! Frag!] Chromia shouted. She took a moment before turning to her love.

"Hey 'Mia. Y'okay? Ya ready ta go?" Ironhide asked.

"No. Elita wants us to blow the place sky high." Chromia stated. "Can you do it?"

"Say what? No way! Well, actually yes I can. But there ain't no way I'm doin' it!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Ironhide. Elita sounded sick. I don't think that she's getting out of this. Not today anyway." Chromia said.

Ironhide looked like he was about to argue again, but he seemed to think better of it as he saw Chromia's distressed expression.

"Alright." He said.

"We'll get you back Elita. I swear." Chromia vowed.

* * *

><p>Back down in the laboratory, Shockwave had his men drag Elita One away.<p>

"You cost me nearly thirty stellar cycles of research, all my test subjects, and now my base of operations. You had better hope that you yield results Elita One." Shockwave spoke.

* * *

><p>Elita woke up in a dark room with a small window as its only source of light. There were energy bonds around her wrists and ankles.<p>

Her head shot up. Where was she? How did she get here? Then she remembered. Shockwave's lab. The younglings. She had told Chromia to destroy the place, but had she?

Elita's thoughts were interrupted when a drones voice announced, "She is online."

A door slid open, and in walked Shockwave, flanked by two of his Guard.

"If you're going to kill me hurry up and do it already." Elita spat.

"But I am not going to kill you Elita One. Since you destroyed everything I've been working for, it is only fit that you aid me in the continuation of my research." Shockwave replied.

"Like the Pit I will!" Elita exclaimed.

"I am afraid that you don't have a choice in the matter." Shockwave stated. "Bring her."

Shockwave turned and began to walk away as his two drones took hold of Elita's arms and dragged her after Shockwave.

She fought against their grip but she was still weak from the Tox-En poisoning.

They led her to a room with a diagonal med-berth.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Elita demanded.

"Lord Megatron would be incredibly disappointed if I didn't yield any information about the Autobot faction while you are in my custody." Shockwave said. "I am going to perform a Cortical Psychic Patch."

"I've heard of this. Your little machine here does scare me in the slightest. I trained for so many stellar cycles under the great Master Yoketron. Both my mind and my body are well defended. Go ahead and just try to get anything out of me." Elita told them.

"Let's test that shall we?" Shockwave replied as his soldiers strapped Elita down to the berth and connected her to the Patch generator. "Shall we begin then?"

Elita was subjected to the Cortical Psychic Patch for about 2 hours. It seemed that Elita One was more than just all talk. She actually managed to fight against the power of the Patch. However, when Shockwave brought her out, she was absolutely exhausted.

"Not revealing any information is unfortunate, but with you weakened, that should make the next procedure much easier." Shockwave stated.

"Wh-what...procedure?" Elita rasped. Shockwave didn't answer as he opened a compartment and brought out a tray of several tools and data pads. He handed a single data pad to one of his troops.

"Record everything. I want every bit of information that is revealed to be logged." Shockwave ordered.

He walked over to the tray of tools, removed a scalpel and a pair of tweezers, Shockwave walked over to Elita and began the procedure.

Elita One's screams could be heard throughout the facility.

After enduring four hours of torture, she was dragged and then thrown back into her cell. Energon was seeping through several wounds around her chassis. Every day, for such a long length of time Elita went through that.

Shockwave would interrogate Elita with the Cortical Psychic Patch. Tearing her mind apart as she continued to fight against it. Then he would experiment on her. Connecting her to terrifying machines and toying with her very spark. He said that he was making far greater progress with her than he ever did with the younglings. After he was done with that she was thrown back into her cell waiting for it to begin all over again.

Then one day, she broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no Elita One! How did she get outta this one?<strong>

**Let me know what you think! Comment and review! Next chapter coming up real soon!**


	14. What Happened 3: Time

Shockwave was using the Cortical Psychic Patch again. Attempting to break through Elita's defenses once again. Elita was tired. No, exhausted. She was exhausted from having to defend herself from Shockwave's Patch. She was exhausted from enduring his torture. However, she was mostly exhausted, from missing her family, her loved ones.

Even Dion.

Even Ironhide.

Even Ratchet.

Especially Chromia.

_Especially Orion._..

She thought of all of them as she relaxed her mind. She was tired, so Elita powered down. Thinking about them would only bring more pain after the Patch tore her mind apart.

The rest of that particular day was a blur, she remembered waking in her cell as usual. Her cell. Her cage. Her prison. She had called it many things ever since the first day she was thrown in there.

Elita looked around at the dark space. She thought about her loved ones once again. Then stopped as she felt her spark ache. What has Shockwave done to it this time? Or was this pain something else entirely?

The people that she missed. Her thinking about them only brought her more pain. So, what was the point in thinking about them at all? She was already in enough pain.

Besides, she thought. It not like they're coming to my rescue.

Wait. Why had she thought that? Of course they were coming. They were surely at least looking for her. Or were they? After all, considering that Shockwave wasn't stationed at his old lab, and that he was performing his research from scratch, that must have meant that Ironhide and Chromia had heeded her order and destroyed the place. They must have assumed that she had died along with everything else.

Chromia probably would have relayed that information to Optimus directly. Yes, no one was coming for her.

"No one...is coming." Elita whispered.

* * *

><p>The next day, Shockwave came to his prisoner's cell like he did every da, and every day she would glare at him with malice and although she would never admit it, fear.<p>

Shockwave walked over to the prison doors, where two of his drones were stationed.

"Has there been any change?" Shockwave asked.

"No sir." One drone stated.

"Well, not the sort of change that you are implying sir." The other continued.

"What do you mean by that?" Shockwave asked.

The two drones looked at each other before the one on the right pushed the button that opened the doors. "You should see for yourself sir."

Shockwave looked inside. Elita One was on the floor of her cell like she usually was. However, now she was clutching her knees, rocking back and forth in a corner, muttering inaudible nonsense.

"How long has she been like this?" Shockwave spoke.

"Since late into last night sir. Excuse me sir, but may I ask, what exactly is wrong with her?" One drone wondered.

Shockwave turned to look at his prisoner once again. She had noticed him now. Her optics were wide and her right optic was twitching. Then, she broke into a crooked grin.

"You-you're here again. To hurt me. Again and again and again. Heh heh. But no one is going to stop you right? Because no one is coming...for me. Hee hehe haha." Elita stuttered.

" I do not specialize in psychology. However it would seem, that Elita One has lost her mind. She has gone insane." Shockwave stated. "Her state of mind is of no immediate concern however. Right now, it is her spark that we require. Bring her."

The drones and were about to walk over to get her, but instead, Elita stood up on her own.

"It's okay. I-I know the way. There's no point in fighting back anyway." She told them, still wearing the odd grin.

They walked to the same room where Elita had spent her days for past couple of cycles. Shockwave skipped the Cortical Psychic Patch and went straight to his procedures.

Shockwave opened Elita's chest plates, revealing the light glow from her spark. Wait, it was glowing green. What did Shockwave do the previous day?

Shockwave connected several cables to her spark systems, and wires to several nerve points around her neck cables and helm. When he deemed that they were all in order he walked over to the lever that they were connected to.

"All of the recording systems are online and operational?" He spoke to a drone that had just walked in. The drone nodded.

Shockwave nodded in return and walked towards the exit.

"Where're you going, huh? What are you doing today?" Elita asked.

Shockwave turned his eye back to his test subject, but didn't reply. He merely continued to walk out of the lab.

Elita stared at the doors where the Decepticons had left through. Then looked down at herself. Wires and cables sticking out of a number of places. She still felt a hint of her grin on her faceplates.

How hideous I must look, she thought. Elita sighed.

In another room, watching Elita One from a monitor, Shockwave and his drones readied the day's test.

"Activate." Shockwave ordered, and a drone pulled a lever.

The wires and cables lit up with arcs of electricity. Elita felt the shock course through her body. She laughed as the pain started. She felt it every day. She knew that she was going to get used to it eventually. Then the pain continued and got worse. She began to scream. Her spark glowed green brighter and brighter with every passing second.

Shockwave had been watching everything from the monitor. It was going to happen any moment now. It had too. The systems were beginning to overload. The room Elita was in seemed ready to explode. Now. It had to be now.

The pain continued for Elita, then with one last flash of bright green light from her spark, it all abruptly stopped.

When she no longer felt pain Elita looked around at everything. It all felt strange. Elita felt as though she was being suspended in a thick liquid or a high altitude. The wires she had been connected to seemed to have flown off of her. Or rather, they had been in the midst of flying away from her. The wires connected to her spark looked frozen in mid air. She moved carefully off of the berth.

Even the sparks that had been flying off of the electric systems had halted in mid air. What was happening?

Elita saw one of Shockwave's recording cameras. It was a hand held one. She touched it, and it glowed with a similar green glow as her spark. Then she picked it up and used it to record her surroundings.

Was this real? Or was it just a figment of her broken mind? Elita couldn't be sure. She walked around the room for a few more seconds before her spark began to ache terribly. It began to glow one more time before she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>It was odd. The Decepticons that had been watching the events from the monitor found the last two seconds very odd.<p>

At one moment, Elita One was on the med berth connected to the testing systems while they overloaded. Then after a bright flash, the next moment, Elita One was unconscious on the floor next to a hand held recording device.

When they walked in the room to clean it up, one drone handed the recorder to Shockwave. Shockwave activated it and watched the footage.

The footage was blurry and kept cutting out, but he could make out the general shapes of the objects in the room. Everything that they saw moving moments ago were frozen in mid air as the camera recorded it all. Then there was a bright flash and the recording ended.

Shockwave looked at the unconscious femme.

"It worked." He spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! <strong>

**Do you guys like fluff? Am I saying that right? I mean romance fluff, cause there may or may not be some in the next chapter...**

**Let me know what you guys think! Comment and review everybody!**


	15. What Happened: End

After that test had been successful, Shockwave had intensified the tests and procedures that he performed on Elita One. Her mental state continued to deteriorate because of it. She continued to speak nonsense to herself and laugh at the oddest of things.

One day, during one of his tests, Shockwave was putting incredible stress on Elita's spark. From what he could tell, her time halting ability had been activated once again for when he blinked she was unconscious. She also now had an odd white crack in her helm. That was of little concern to Shockwave so he continued with his tests.

Little did any of the Decepticons know, but just outside of the very base that they were standing in, outside were two Autobots spies.

One, a femme, disguised as a part of the wall she was leaning against.

The other was a mech, who was completely invisible.

"Mirage. You come back yet?" Chromia whispered.

"Yes ma'am." The invisible mech replied.

"What did you see?" Chromia asked.

"This is indeed Shockwave's current base of operations. He was in a lab...experimenting on Elita One." Mirage replied.

"What? Really? You saw her?" Chromia demanded.

"I believe so ma'am. From the pictures I've seen, and the way you've described her. I am almost certain that it was Elita One that I saw." Mirage answered.

Chromia sighed. "Alright. Let's head back. We're gonna raid the place and save my sister."

[Ironhide.] Chromia called into her comm. link.

[Yeah? What's up?] Ironhide replied.

[She's here. Elita is here.] Chromia told him. Over the comm. link, Chromia could here Ironhide filling his stock of blasters and readying his bombs and grenades.

[Whenever you're ready dearest.] Ironhide replied.

Chromia smiled.

* * *

><p>Shockwave had just put Elita One back in her cell. They had made so much progress in the past couple of cycles.<p>

From what he could tell, the reason the power of Vector Prime could be unlocked within Elita One, was because she had an unusually strong connection with the Matrix of Leadership.

He would look into that right after he reported to Lord Megatron.

BOOM!

Shockwave fell to the ground from the explosion that had occurred just down the hall he had been walking down.

He saw his troops falling back through the hole the explosion had created, shooting at an unseen enemy.

Then they were cut down by something invisible. Then he made himself visible once again. A white, blue and red streaked Autobot. The spy Mirage.

Then out came more Autobot soldiers led by the weapons expert Ironhide and the femme Chromia. When she saw Shockwave, Chromia's faceplates morphed into a look of pure rage and malice.

"SHOCKWAVE!" She screamed and she pointed her tonfa blasters at him.

He was outnumbered and out gunned. To remain in his current position would have been illogical, so he turned to retreat.

"Go get 'im 'Mia. We got this here." Ironhide said. Chromia nodded and took off after the Decepticon scientist.

Shockwave was headed towards the Escape Passage.

He activated the Emergency Protocols. All of his recorded data would be transferred to a hard drive waiting in the Passage as he escaped. Then all the computers and machinery used to originally record that data would self-destruct.

Shockwave began running down the corridors once again when two shots flew past his helm.

"I am NOT letting you escape this one Shockwave!" Chromia yelled.

Shockwave transformed and sped down the corridor. Chromia growled, transformed, then took off after him.

They continued the chase right to the Escape Passage. Shockwave transformed and pounded his fist against the trigger to close the door.

As Chromia got closer, the door began to close. She transformed and sent four shots flying through the closing doors.

The shots missed Shockwave as he moved quickly out of their way. However, the shots flew behind him. They hit several walls, including the one where the hard drive was supposed to be made.

"No." He spoke as he walked over to it. He could see the hard drive amid the charred rock. The disk was burnt and broken, but not completely. Shockwave was sure that some of the data could be saved, but not all of it. Shockwave held the disk tightly as he made his way down the passage.

Megatron would not be pleased...but perhaps he begin work on his next few projects. He brought up his saved projects document on the small computer on his own cannon.

Several different project ideas that he had not yet begun came up. Two of them caught his eye.

Project Spacebridge. Yes, he had been looking into the ancient technology used for galactic travel.

Then the other, Project Predacon. Perhaps the bit of information gathered from his time controlling experiments could aid him in the cloning of an extinct species...

* * *

><p>Chromia sighed. She didn't get him. Scrap.<p>

[Yo, Chrome Dome.] Ironhide called.

Chromia growled. [Ironhide. You know I hate it when you call me that. Brings me depressing memories. Plus, I am not in a good mood right now.] Chromia replied angrily.

[Sorry 'Mia. Wasn't thinkin'. But, you gotta get over here. We found Elita.] Ironhide continued.

[What? You did? Where are you all? Is she alright?] Chromia asked frantically as she ran down the corridor.

[No. She ain't. In more ways than one.] Ironhide answered.

[What do you mean?] Chromia asked.

[...you're gonna have to see for yourself.] Ironhide told her.

* * *

><p>When Chromia found the rest of the Autobot team, she ran straight to Ironhide.<p>

"Where is she?"Chromia demanded.

"'Mia. Calm down. She's right next over there but you shouldn't just—barge right over there." Ironhide said as she pushed him out of the way and walked over to where he pointed.

Ironhide sighed. "Dear Primus I love that femme."

Chromia pushed every bot who dared to cross her path. Her little sister was obviously in bad shape. She had every right to be by her side.

Then Chromia heard Elita's voice. "LET GO! You're gonna try to hurt me!"

Chromia ran right through the Autobots and to the sound of Elita's voice. When she got past the crowd she could see several Autobot soldiers trying to hold Elita down. She was fighting against their grip, kicking screaming and punching.

"Elita! What the frag are you all doing?" Chromia demanded.

"Ma'am." Mirage spoke from behind Chromia. "I am afraid that Elita One is in quite the unstable state right now."

"What do you mean?" Chromia asked. Mirage pointed at the pink femme.

She was thrashing and growling at the Autobots holding her down. She had a crazed look in her optics, much like a cornered animal. Then she saw Chromia.

"You! You all left me there! You left me there to rust! All of you! You all want to hurt me!" Elita screamed. Mirage sighed sadly as he took out a syringe. He calmly walked over to the crazed femme and injected the anesthetic.

It took a few moments to take full effect. Elita grew quieter and she stopped resisting the Autobots holding her. Then her optics closed and she off-lined.

Chromia looked at her oldest, and closest friend as the Autobot soldiers dragged her away. What did Shockwave do to her little sister? What could he have possibly done to her, that turned her into whatever she was now?

"We are going to keep her locked in a secure holding facility. I recommend that you tell Optimus Prime yourself ma'am." Mirage spoke.

"Yes. Of course." Chromia replied.

Optimus. She had to tell Optimus. She remembered the day she had told him that Elita had been taken. He had locked himself in his quarters for three days and buried himself in his duties.

"Chromia. We're headin' out now." Ironhide interrupted.

Chromia sighed and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>(I would have stopped here but I said that there'd be fluff. And I wanna right the fluff. So yeah, just consider this part as the next chapter.)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chromia walked through the halls of Autobot Command. She passed by several dozen Autobots on her way to the War Room.<p>

When she came to the large sliding doors that led into the War Room, Chromia stopped. Then she entered the code to the War Room and walked inside.

At the moment, only Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus were present. It looked like they were in deep conversation about something she didn't care about at the moment.

However, knowing Ultra Magnus, she saluted the two mechs respectfully.

"Commanders." Chromia spoke.

"Chromia. You're back with good news I hope." Optimus replied. Chromia winced.

"Good...and bad." Chromia said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Chromia sighed. "The place we found was indeed the new base of operations for Shockwave. We destroyed it."

"And?" Optimus asked.

"...Elita was there as well. We brought her back here—"

"That's excellent!" Optimus exclaimed unexpectedly. "Ahem, now, where is she?"

"She...in the holding facility down below." Chromia said.

"What? Why?" Optimus demanded.

"When we found her...she was not well. With my previous training in psychology I believe that Elita One is not...sound of mind." Chromia explained.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus stared at Chromia. Then Optimus stood up.

"Take me to her." He ordered.

They were standing together in the elevator that was taking them to the lower levels where the holding facility was placed.

"What is she like?" Optimus asked.

"Unstable." Chromia answered simply. Then the two Autobots heard the beeping that told them that they had reached their destination.

Optimus and Chromia walked past many holding cells, all the way down to the last row.

"There." Chromia spoke.

Optimus' optics widened when he saw her. Elita One was held back by many chains and energy cuffs. She was thrashing and pulling on them as she tried to force them off. The cell was soundproof so they couldn't hear her screaming and yelling.

"What—did they do to her?" Optimus asked in a strained voice.

"I have no idea. She's also in bad shape physically. She has several wounds all over her body but mainly around her spark chamber. There's also a crack along the front of her helm. It can be easily closed with a quick bit of welding, but it will leave a permanent mark." Chromia replied.

"Can she be treated?" Optimus asked.

"I h—yes. I believe she can." Chromia answered quickly.

"Very well. See into that please Chromia." Optimus stated as he turned towards the exit.

"Yes. Of course." Chromia replied sadly.

Elita had been with Autobots for several months. She didn't get any better. She continued to lash out at everyone and anyone who came near her. She spoke nonsense to herself and complained about how they had left her.

Chromia continued to get more and more depressed as she continued to try to help her sister in spark wrenching vain.

Optimus didn't show any signs of such emotions. That didn't surprise Chromia, nor did she blame him for doing so. Optimus had trained himself for a long time to keep his emotions in check. Besides, if he broke down, the rest of the Autobots would soon follow suit. He was their beacon of hope after all.

However, one day, everything changed for the better.

Chromia was headed down to the holding facility to visit Elita once again, when she was met on her way by Optimus.

"Optimus! What are you doing here?" Chromia wondered.

"I am coming to see Elita. Just as you are." He answered.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why? I thought that you were busy." Chromia replied.

"I miss her as well you know." Optimus said. "This has gone on for long enough. I-I want her to come back to us."

Chromia looked at the Prime. She had known him for a very long time. They had been friends for a very long time. She missed the days before the war, and she knew that he did as well. She also knew that where he was the Autobots beacon of hope, Elita One was his.

They walked down the corridor of cells side by side just like they did the first day Elita was brought there.

They walked up to her cell. She was still fighting like an animal against her restraints.

"Let me in." Optimus spoke.

"Optimus! What do you plan on doing? Talking to her calmly?" Chromia demanded.

"Yes." He replied.

"Optimus we've all tried that!" Chromia protested.

"Please. Chromia. Let me speak to her." Optimus pleaded. Chromia looked him right in his optics, and gave in.

She inputted the code to open the cell doors and Optimus walked in. Alone.

Elita glared at the giant mech who had just walked in. Optimus looked at her sadly.

"Elita." He spoke. "You remember me don't you? It's me. Optimus. Or rather, Orion."

Elita's optic twitched. "Yes. I remember you. You were one of the people who abandoned me as well."

"Elita. I am so sorry we took so long to find you. And I also apologize...for giving up at one point. If it wasn't for Chromia's stubbornness I doubt we would have ever found you at all." Optimus said.

"So you admit it! You left me! You wanted to hurt me just like he did! You wante-" Elita's rant was cut off by Optimus walking over to her and claiming her in a tight embrace.

"Ariel. I am so sorry. You were hurt greatly. I understand that and I am so sorry. But please...find it in your spark to forgive us. To forgive me. I cannot lose you. Please. I cannot lose my beacon of hope. Not now." Optimus whispered to her.

Elita sat there quietly in his arms. Optics wide and staring at the ceiling. His presence and words were so comforting. She hadn't felt like that in so long. Then she began to choke up.

"O-Orion. I-I'm sorry. Shockwave had me trapped in a cage for so long. Hurting me so much. I...I had given up. On you. On Chromia. On the Autobots as a whole. He took my hope away. I believe that's what broke me. I am so sorry that I caused you this much grief for so long." Elita spoke as she wrapped her own arms around Optimus' frame.

"But never again. I swear upon my very spark that I will never lose hope again." Elita vowed.

"Yes. I do as well." Optimus assured her.

Chromia watched in pleasant awe.

"Little sister." She whispered to herself.

After that, Elita was let out of the holding cell. However, she was not yet fit to go back into the field. She was still traumatized and had to undergo therapy, both physically and mentally. Optimus and Chromia never left her side.

Elita, being the prodigy that she was recovered well and quickly. When she was given the okay to renter the field, she was closely guarded by her big sister.

Soon she was once again Elita One. The greatest femme warrior. Infamous among the Decepticons and loved among the Autobots. Some called her fearless. Others called her a genius. While a select few called her family.

* * *

><p>Elita sighed happily at the memories of her recovery. She closed her chest plates, got up and walked out of the cave. Then she transformed and began to happily make her way back to the Autobot base.<p>

She couldn't wait to get back. To her potential new family. To her big sister. To her love.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. There you go. It wasn't much, but that was my very first attempt at writing fluff. There'll be more in future stories so tell me what I can do to make it better.<strong>

**Comment and review!**


	16. Conclusion

"I had and still have no idea just what exactly Shockwave ever did to Elita while she was his prisoner, all I know is that she was given her Spark Time Power. She rarely, if ever uses it because it drains her power every time she uses it." Chromia finished.

"Jeez. She went crazy? I wonder how that felt." Bulkhead remarked.

"Yeah. She is okay now right?" Smokescreen asked.

"Oh yeah. Although, she is a lot quieter now. And does tend to keep to herself a lot more. Other than that she's the same femme that I've known for my whole life." Chromia answered.

"That's good. No offence, but I don't think I'd want to bunk with a psycho." Wheeljack spoke.

Chromia sighed. Then the engine of a fast, I coming car could be heard. The new alt. mode of Elita One pulled into Hanger E.

"Elita!" Chromia exclaimed happily. "You're back! Are you alright? Feeling okay?"

Elita smiled. "Yes. I'm fine. Sorry I just ran out. That was selfish wasn't it? I promise I won't worry you all like that again."

Chromia shook her head. "If you need too, you go run right out of this base. I would never ask you to remain somewhere where you're not comfortable."

"Thank you big sister." Elita spoke and the two femmes hugged, then Chromia looked over to Arcee.

"Get over here Arcee. You're a Sister too." Chromia assured.

Arcee suddenly stood very stiffly. She then smiled and walked over to the other two femmes and joined their hug.

"Group hug!" Miko shouted. Bulkhead took that as a signal to run over to the three femmes and held them all in a tight hug.

"Oh!" Elita gasped.

"Bulk!" Arcee exclaimed.

"What? It's a group hug!" Bulkhead replied as he set them all down.

"I'm not sure that it is appropriate to just grab them without warning." Ultra Magnus remarked.

"No no. It's alright. We're fine." Chromia spoke. "We welcome hugs."

Elita smiled. Then turned when Optimus reentered the Hanger.

"Optimus! There you are! Where did you go?" Elita asked.

"I went on patrol. I couldn't help but notice that you had left the base. Are you alright Elita?" Optimus wondered.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just went out for a drive, to clear my thoughts." Elita replied. "Now, I couldn't help but notice the bland landscape, whereas the place where we landed was much more...exciting than this one."

"Yes, well, this is quite the diverse planet. One which I have little doubt that you and Chromia will come to call home. As we all have." Optimus said.

"And us as well." Elita replied happily.

* * *

><p><strong>There! I'm done! Introductions: Sisters is officially done. I know this was short and nothing really happened but this is the conclusion. Please don't hate me for it.<strong>

**Now, on a completely unrelated note, who here reading this likes Shattered Glass?...**


End file.
